A plastic moulding is described in GB 2 271 956 A. In the latter it is a matter of providing a field that is lined with an elastic layer with a plastic substrate in such a way that in the course of the production process the elastic layer is not compressed and does not lose its elasticity in this manner. The plastic substrate is therefore applied onto the field of the plastic moulding exhibiting the elastic layer in the form of a melt cake which is then press-moulded by the closing of two mould halves. The neighbouring fields of the plastic moulding, on the other hand, in which no elastic layer is located, are injected in conventional manner under high pressure. Nothing is said in GB 2 271 956 A about the material of the plastic substrate in the two fields.
JP 08 281 704 also describes a plastic moulding with at least one blank field next to at least one laminated field; the material of the plastic substrate in both fields, however, is the same.